11x1 Superior
by BertieTodd
Summary: Xemnas discovers Marluxia's plot to overthrow the Organization, and has an interesting way of punishing him. Made for 11-1-11! Yaoi, non-con


11/1 Superior

Earlier that morning, Marluxia had been summoned to the chambers of his least favorite Organization member, Xemnas. He assumed it could only mean that the leader had caught on to his plot. Regretting his carelessness, the rosette made his way through the labyrinthine corridors of the Castle That Never Was. When he arrived at the enormous silver door, he collected a breath before knocking softly.

"Come in." instructed a low voice. Marluxia did as he was told, walking into a sterile-looking white room. The marble floor emitted an unfriendly, cold glow that did nothing to calm Marluxia's almost-fear. Had he not been a Nobody, his heart would have been pounding. Ever since he had gotten the ingenious notion to take over the Castle, the power-hungry rosette had been avoiding the current leader at all costs.

"Have a seat." the voice said. How he hated taking orders. Rolling his soft blue eyes, Marluxia sat upon a greyish couch.

"I assume you know why I summoned you." stated Xemnas, just now making himself visible. He approached the pink-haired man with a look of thinly-disguised disdain upon his tanned face.

"No, Superior, sir. I admit it came as a surprise to me." stuttered the man under interrogation.

"You never were a very good liar, Marluxia." smirked Xemnas, chuckling softly to himself. "I have heard tell that you and a few others have plans to make yourselves superior, to, as it were, run the Organization."

Marluxia squirmed nervously. "Superior, I..."

"I have yet to have the opportunity to punish a traitor." Xemnas pondered, seeming unnaturally pleased by the thought. "Tell me, do you think yourself better than me, number XI?"

"N-n-no, sir." Marluxia said, voice betraying the pseudo-fear that was building inside him.

"Such a bad liar..." crooned the silverling, flashing a set of amber eyes at the timid man. "Don't sit there like a cowering child, Marluxia; stand up, prove your case."

Gaining mock-courage, Marluxia stood from the couch dramatically, standing upright at his full, 'intimidating' height of 5'8''.

"I am the Superior!" he announced, saying those words as he always dreamed he would. In his fit of fury, number 11 hardly noticed the taller man stepping toward him; that is, until his back collided with the smooth surface of the wall.

"Are you now?" mocked Xemnas, placing both of his gloved hands on either side of Marluxia's rather effeminate face. The rosette shivered in response.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" he asked feebly, ashamed that his voice had gone up an octave.

"Teaching you a lesson." Xemnas replied, tugging the zipper of Marluxia's coat down to the ground. In one swift movement, he threw the coat against the opposite wall. The shock and cold made the pink-haired man shudder, trying to get as far from his captor as possible.

"Well? Get down." commanded Xemnas, no pity in his tone. Marluxia, realizing the Superior's intentions, shook his head vigorously. There was no way he was about to...

"On your knees, neophyte." A rough hand latched itself into his feathered pink locks, dragging him to the ground and causing tears to well up in Marluxia's blue eyes.

"Please...no!" begged the prisoner, but Xemnas had already begun to unbuckle his thin black belt. Sensing what was to come, Marluxia shut his eyes, hoping to block out the experience. He felt something warm and slightly wet brush across his pink lips. Without warning, Xemnas slammed forward, forcing his way into Marluxia's protesting mouth. Thinking it couldn't possibly get worse, Marluxia realized in horror that he was starting to respond, bobbing his head up and down along the length of the leader's hardened member. He was disgusted with himself.

Before too long, (though it seemed like ages for Marluxia) Xemnas pulled out, his disappointment at the loss of that sensation apparent. The rosette was furiously wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of his shirt, doing anything to rid himself of the taste. The next thing he knew, Xemnas had pushed him to the floor with his boot, summoning his ethereal blades to cut the remaining garments from his prisoner.

"This will teach you not to disobey me."

Marluxia could feel the chill of the surrounding air on his naked flesh, contrasting the warm blush at being so exposed. He could tell that Xemnas had already knelt behind him; still, he was shocked by a forceful hand wrapping around his slender waist.

"Xemnas, please...no. I'll do anything! Just let me go!" he whimpered. Cruelly, Xemnas laughed a deep laugh, sending shivers up Marluxia's already cold frame. Feeling a still-gloved hand slide its way up and down the crevice of his thighs, Marluxia gasped, angry at himself for reacting so strongly. He noticed himself grow hard under the attention, _wanting, needing._ Just as quickly, Xemnas stopped, removing his hand and smirking as the rosette moaned softly. Marluxia bit his lip to keep from making any more of the embarrassing sounds.

"Silence, Number XI. You'll get what you want." the Superior chuckled, stroking along the sensitive, petal-pink hairs on the back of the rosette's neck. He tried luring the other into a false sense of security with his gentle movements, and as soon as Marluxia had fallen for his trap, Xemnas roughly pushed his way into the submissive man. The lack of preparation caused hot tears to well up in his blue eyes; he choked on the pain. Without bothering to wait for Marluxia to adjust, Xemnas pulled in and out, scraping his nails painfully against the other's back. It was sure to leave permanent scars, a reminder that Marluxia should stay in his 'proper place'.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" The cries of pain quickly turned into screams of unbottled lust, as Marluxia found himself drawing closer to that blissful edge. Xemnas continued to pound harder into him, not deterred by the thin trickle of blood that ran over Marluxia's pale thighs. The Superior lavished his tongue along the blood-trail, placing somewhat tender kiss-bites as he did so.

Marluxia could feel as Xemnas tightened, moaned something incoherent, and spilled his hot seed into his 'prisoner'. The rosette cried out in surprise as he did the same, his face turneing redder than roses when he found himself screaming, "Xemnas!" in the height of his pleasure.

After the rather amused Superior had removed himself, and dressed in his coat, he asked,

"Learned your lesson, neophyte?"

"Mmmh," he barely managed, trying to pull himself off the floor, "But why would I behave if that is my punishment?" Marluxia somehow forced a smile, before Xemnas pinned him, once again, t the cold wall.

"Because," he smirked, running a silver blade along the crease of the other's soft neck, "It gets far worse. That was only round one..."

The End!

A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with it the whole way through! This is my contribution for 11/1/11, so expect more Marluxia work this month!


End file.
